


My Boyfriend Is in Love with Holden Caulfield

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I can't believe I had </i>sex<i> with you! You're serious!"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend Is in Love with Holden Caulfield

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Lies and damned lies, but at least no statistics.
> 
> This story was first posted June 11, 2007.

"Oh my God," Patrick says, staring at Gerard, who is still, for some reason, smiling. "Are you _serious_?"

"Yeah," Gerard says, smiling a little wider. "What's wrong with--"

Patrick covers his face with his hands. "I can't believe I had _sex_ with you! You're serious! _Catcher in the Rye_ is seriously your favorite book!"

"Well, yeah," Gerard says, and he doesn't sound like he's smiling so much anymore. "It's--I mean, that's _everything_ right there, everything we do. Everything _I_ do, anyway--that book, that feeling he--"

Patrick looks up to see Gerard leaning toward him slightly, looking dead serious. "If you say something about catching kids from going over a cliff, I'm leaving right now."

"Yeah? Good luck finding your pants _or_ your hat."

Patrick bites his lip.

Gerard scoots closer to him, cupping Patrick's cheeks in his hands and looking Patrick in the eye so steadily Patrick can't help but want to back away. "Okay, I'm only going to say this once, and I don't want you to think it means I don't respect you."

Patrick winces in advance. Gerard leans closer, touching his forehead to Patrick's, and Patrick closes his eyes as soon as Gerard is too close to focus on.

Softly, like he's telling some terrible secret, Gerard says, "Patrick Stump, you have disgustingly stable brain chemistry, you joined the band that made you famous when you were _sixteen_, and you do not know _shit_ about what being a teenager was like for everybody else."

Patrick opens his mouth, wanting to argue, except it's hard to argue with Gerard about stuff like this. He speaks with a certain amount of what you might call _authority_.

"I know it sucked anyway," Gerard adds, his fingers moving gently in Patrick's hair. "I know it sucked in ways I couldn't have handled when _I_ was sixteen, and you worked really hard and I really do respect that. I'm _glad_ you can hate that book. I'm glad you have no fucking clue what was wrong with that whiny kid and his stupid self-involved fucking problems. You were always on your way somewhere. You were always getting out, and you always knew it. But Holden didn't, and I didn't, and I hope you're not actually going to stop having sex with me because of that."

Patrick sighs, tilts his head and kisses Gerard. "No, I--" He wants to say _Of course not, it's just a stupid book_, but that might actually cause _Gerard_ to stop having sex with _him_ at this point.

"Good," Gerard mumbles against his mouth. "Because that would be totally crumby."

Gerard is laughing as he hits the floor.

"You just said crumby with a _b_! I fucking heard that!"

Patrick tries to ignore Gerard as he gets up to look for his pants, but Gerard trips him with a viciously quick move. He rolls Patrick over, pinning him to the ground on top of something lumpy--Patrick is pretty sure it's his hat, actually--and licks his way up Patrick's throat.

Patrick forgets to struggle very much.

Gerard is still laughing a little as he says, "Love me, love my vocabulary, motherfucker."

Patrick has to admit, despite everything, he kind of does.


End file.
